1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a display device, a display device and a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device having non-luminous optical elements as typified by a liquid crystal display device, a backlight device is provided on the backside of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, so as to illuminate the display panel (as shown in JP-A-2006-245005, for example).
The backlight device, disclosed in JP-A-2006-245005, has a structure that enables parallel drive for CCFLs. That is, a lamp drive device is disclosed in JP-A-2006-245005, which includes a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lamps connected in parallel, a first current limiting unit connected to the plurality of CCFLs for controlling the magnitude of power to be supplied so as to discharge the CCFLs, and an inverter for changing the magnitude of received AC power and supplying the changed AC power to the first current limiting unit. The parallel drive structure for CCFLs enables minimization of defective fraction as well as reduction in production costs of CCFLs. However, JP-A-2006-245005 fails to disclose the details of the structure. That merely discloses that the first current limiting unit specifically includes ballast capacitors.